


Love The Pain

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, ashtons crazy, lukes so :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke would beg within an inch of his life, if it meant Ashton would love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow idk what happened here

Blood dripped from Luke's lip, where his piercing used to be. Ashton hasn't hit him this hard in a while. He did it to himself though, so it's okay. Luke knew he would get in trouble in he tried to leave again. Even though he tried to explain to Ashton that all he wanted to do was be outside for a little bit, he had been inside for so long. He would never leave Ashton, Ashton loves him. Ashton loves him like no one else did. Ashton told him so. 

Once Ashton noticed the exesive amount of blood coming from Luke's lip, he rushed over to Luke, tilting the younger boys face up, to get a better look at it. 

"Oh, baby. You're cute little lip ring has ripped out." Ashton had stood and pulled Luke to the bathroom to clean up the blood. Luke had apologized profusely to Ashton after the bleeding stopped. 

"I'm so sorry, Ashton. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't be mad at me, I love you." Ashton kept his back to him. Luke bagan to cry. "Please, Ashton, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to go outside, i would never leave, I love you. I know better now, I'll be good, Please. I love you. Please, don't be mad at me." Ashton moved to the living room, Luke following behind. Ashton plopped himself down on the couch, Luke straddling his lap as soon as he was seated. Luke buried his face in Ashton's neck, continuing to beg for forgiveness. 

Ashton sighed, "Oh, Lucas." Luke began to sob harder, pulling himself closer to Ashton, who only called him Lucas when he was misbehaving or disappointed in him. 

"No, please Ashton! I promise! I'll be good, i'll never do it again! I'll do anything, please, please just say you love me, please!" 

Ashton chuckled, "I don't know, Lucas. I've told you about going outside. It's not allowed, at all. You knew that." 

Luke was hysterical. "I know, I know, I don't- I don't know what I was thinking. i wasn't, i was so stupid. I don't deserve you Ashton, But I love you! I need you, please, please tell me you love me. I need you, please. I'm so sorry, please. Love me, love me, please" Luke's lip was throbbing, but he didn't care. He picked up Ashton's arms trying to make Ashton wrap his arms around him, like he usually would. 

Ashton let his arms slide limply down Luke's back, causing the younger boy to panic. Ashton would stop him soon, he just had to be sure Luke would behave. 

"Ashton, please. Please, i can't live without you. I would die, if you didn't love me, please! I love you, I need you. Please, please, please." A wet patch was forming on Ashton's shirt where Luke cried. "Please, say you love me, please, I need it. Please, please, please. Touch me, Ashton please, I'm sorry, never again. I love you" 

Ashton began to pet Lukes head, "Aw, Lukey. Are you sure? Maybe you don't need me anymore, and that's why you tried to leave. Maybe you should just go then." 

Luke latched onto Ashton, arms around his neck, legs around his hips, still crying, "No! Don't ever say that! No, no, no, no. Ashton, I never want to leave you, never! I love you, please. Love me, love me, love me. I'll do anything, please, love me." 

Ashton, finally, brought his arms up, to wrap around Luke's middle. "Shh, calm down now, baby. Of course I love you, who else would? But, we're not gonna go outside anymore, are we?" 

Luke shook his head, crying silently, pressing kisses to the side of Ashton's face and neck, even though it hurt his lip. 

Ashton cleared his throat. "Luke, i asked you a question." 

Luke sat straight up in Ashton's lap. "No! No, I'll never go outside, ever." Ashton smiled in satisfaction, grabbing a handful of Luke's hair, pulling there lips together. Luke whimpered, his lower lip blossoming with pain again. But, he wouldn't dare pull away. 

Ashton tugged Luke's hair a little harder then necessary, "I love you, Luke. You know that right? No one will love you like i do. You where made for me, no one else." 

Luke pushed forward, pressing a kiss to Ashtons lips, stray tears still falling from his eyes, "Of course, Ashton! I love you, too. I was made for you, I love you, so much, Ashton." 

Ashton smiled down at the younger boy, pressing feather light kisses to his forehead. "Why don't you go upstairs, and get ready for your real punishment, I'll be right there." Aston slid Luke off his lap, forcing him to stand. 

Luke looked unsure, "Okay, you promise, you'll come. You're not gonna leave?" 

Ashton laughed, "I promise, now go."

Luke obeyed.

\---------

Ashton pulled the folded paper that he had found in town out of his pocket. He scanned the page,

Have you seen this boy? Luke Hemmings, about 5'9, 16 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes.

If found please call the police, immediately. 

Ashton scoffed, before setting the page on fire, throwing it into the trash can near by. You would think they'd give up, It's been 6 months. 

Ashton Smiled as he made his way up the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
> Please PROMPT ME (Preferably on twitter @BandsForbabes)


End file.
